Semiconductor compounds are widely used in the preparation of various light-emitting elements and electronic components because of their excellent semiconductor properties. A component action layer prepared using a semiconductor compound is generally formed by epitaxial growth on a substrate. However, when the semiconductor compound structure is epitaxially grown on the substrate, a large tensile stress may be generated in the process of cooling from a high temperature, resulting in a very large tensile strain.
Although the lattice mismatch between epitaxially grown semiconductor compounds and the substrate may introduce some pressing stress to balance the tensile stress, the closer the dislocation density is to the substrate, the greater the dislocation density in the epitaxial structure, and the dislocation will lead to the release of the pressing stress, and the released pressing stress will not be able to balance the tensile stress. Therefore, the existing epitaxial growth of semiconductor structures cannot function better in balancing the tensile stress, so that the epitaxial growth of the semiconductor structure surface will still be due to the existence of the tensile stress caused by cracking and warping problems.